dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Tree/Birchnut
Birchnut Tree= |imagewidth = 150 |resources = |spawns= |renew = Yes |biome = Deciduous Forest Grassland |spawnCode = "deciduoustree"}} |-| Poison Birchnut Tree= , Roots |drops = ×3, ×1-2, ×1 ( ), (20%) |spawnCode = "deciduoustree"}} Birchnut Trees are Plants found in the Reign of Giants DLC. They are found mainly in Grasslands and Deciduous Forests. When chopped, they will yield 1-3 Logs and up to 2 Birchnuts, depending on the season. If cut in its prime (the largest form) it will yield 2 Birchnuts in Autumn (colored leaves), 1 in Spring and Summer (green leaves), and no Birchnuts in Winter (leafless). Standing under one offers moderate wetness protection from Rain, and slows Overheating. Poison Birchnut Tree When cutting down a fully sized Birchnut Tree that drops Birchnuts from day 3 and after, there is a small chance that other Birchnut Trees in the area will "awaken" and begin attacking anything in the area, unless it is Winter. This chance increases with the number of days survived from 3% on day 3 to 33% on day 70. After enough time passes (minimum one day,) angered Birchnut Trees will calm down and return to their normal state. The player can also plant Birchnuts nearby to attempt to pacify them. An angry Birchnut Tree can spawn up to 5 Birchnutters to attack the player or nearby Mobs. They will also do a root attack, behaving similarly to tentacles, that will attempt to hone in on the player's position. Unlike the somewhat similar Treeguards, angry Birchnut Trees have to be felled with an Axe (12 swings) or any other method that will destroy the average tree. Torching an angry Birchnut Tree spawns another, final wave of Birchnutters. An angry Birchnut Tree will drop 1 Living Log and 3 Birchnuts and has a 20% chance to drop an additional Living Log or Nightmare Fuel. Its stump can also be dug up to yield an additional Living Log. Don't Starve Together In Don't Starve Together, the chances for Poison Birchnuts spawning also dependent on the season. Tips *Birchnut Trees are a good source of Living Logs, Nightmare Fuel and Birchnuts rather than a source of Logs due to the large amount of Poison Birchnut Trees that can spawn from a minimal amount of chopping. *It is advised to bring a group of befriended Pigs when chopping Birchnut Trees. As soon as a Poison Birchnut Tree is spawned, the allied Pigs will attempt to chop it down as well as fight the Birchnutters. *It is best to chop down Birchnut Trees in Autumn, since they drop an extra Birchnut, which means the player can more efficiently make a Birchnut Tree farm, or plant one Birchnut and use the other for a Trail Mix. *Poison Birchnut trees can be an effective way to gather Birchnuts and Twigs. Birchnutters drop Birchnuts 40% of the time, and twigs the other 60%. *If left for a while (but not too long), Poison Birchnut Trees will stop attacking and spawning Birchnutters, making them safer to chop down. *Mobs like the Bearger and Clockwork Rook will cut down Poison Birchnut Trees as easily as regular trees, making them especially effective for farming Living Logs. Trivia *The name "Birchnut" is a portmanteau of the words "Birch" and "Chestnut". ** Birchnuts also look similar to chestnuts. *In the first version of the Reign of Giants, the Birchnut Tree was simply named "Deciduous Tree", it is still named as such in the game's files. *Chopping a Poison Birchnut Tree can spawn even more Poison Birchnut Trees. This is because Poison Birchnut Trees are considered fully grown. * Pigs and other mobs that are able to smash structures are the only mobs that can destroy a Poison Birchnut Tree. *The similarities between the Poison Birchnut Trees and the Treeguards has led people to refer to them as 'Birchnut Treeguards' and 'Birchguards'. *Despite having white bark, the tree drops normal logs with brown bark. *During Autumn, the tree's leaves will change colors (red, brown, or orange) and can be seen falling off. This mimics real world deciduous tree color changes in the fall or the autumn. *Wilson's quote upon examination of a Birchnut Tree is different from what he would say about an Evergreen ("It's all Leafy. Most of the time." compared to "It's all Piney."). *Birchnut Trees resemble the truffula trees from The Lorax by Dr. Seuss. *Woodie's power extends to Poison Birchnut Trees; he can cut one in six swings. *In the World Customization Screen, Poison Birchnut Trees are also called Deciduous Monsters. Bugs *If the player is too far away from the Birchnut Tree when it turns passive again, it will continue to appear with the poison build and drop the poison build's loot, though it will no longer fight the player. *If the player survives a night near the limits of the tree's attack range, there is a slight possibility that the tree will be pacified the next day. *If the player waits until dusk, sometimes the tree doesn't aggro and it can be cut down without any consequences. Gallery Birchnut Trees autumn.jpg|Birchnut Trees of various colors that appear during Autumn. Birchnut bare.png|A bare Birchnut Tree during Winter. SpringBirchnut.png|Maxwell with some Birchnut Trees in Spring, as he inspects one. Burnt.jpg|A burnt Birchnut Tree. Catcoon_Trailer.png|Birchnut Trees as seen in the Reign of Giants release trailer. birchnuttentacle.png|A root spawned by a Poison Birchnut Tree to attack its target when close. Birchnutter Chase.png|A Poison Birchnut Tree sending its Birchnutters against Wilson. Birchnut Tree Sapling.jpg|A Birchnut Tree Sapling in Grass. ru:Лиственное дерево Category:Plants Category:Mobs Category:Monsters Category:Mob Spawning Entities Category:Trees Category:Flammable Objects Category:Resources